Taste
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Pernikahan yang terpaksa membuat semua terasa hambar. Suami yang terlalu kaya dan komunikasi yang kurang membuat Junsu merasa tertekan.


"Pokoknya kita harus menikah!" Pria berjidat lebar itu terus menerus memaksa. Wajah menyebalkan itu ingin sekali ku cakar dan ku injak-injak sampai tidak berbentuk. Dia kira siapa dia? Menikah. Menikah. Dia pikir gampang menikah! Menikah saja dengan babi potong! Oh tidak, Babi potong terlalu bagus untuknya. Dasar penjahat kelamin! Laki-laki berengsek! Otaknya cuman ada diselangkangan! Jangan mentang-mentang kaya seenaknya menyuruh orang!

"Apa? Mau menolak?!"

Nyaliku ciut mendengar bentakannya. "Aku tidak hamil, jadi aku rasa kita tidak perlu..." Suaraku mencicit.

"Belum! Bukan tidak! Nanti kalau dia lahir kau bisa memberikannya apa? Zaman sekarang biaya hidup mahal. Apa kau bisa membayar pendidikannya? Biaya makan? Pakaian? Sekarang coba pikirkan, Kau bisa apa? Mengandalkan toko kecilmu itu?"

Ucapannya selalu tajam. Aku sakit hati. Memang apa salahku padanya? Memang kenapa kalau aku miskin? Setidaknya aku tidak sangat miskin. Aku punya rumah walau hanya sebuah ruko tempat berjualan ikan. Bagiku itu semua cukup untuk kami bertiga.

Aku mengeratkan ujung kemeja putih milikku sampai ujungnya lecak tak beraturan.

"Sudah! Besok aku kerumahmu!" Putusnya memerintah.

Aku mendongkakkan kepala ingin menyahut tetapi langsung ku urungkan saat melihatnya melotot tak ingin dibantah.

"Apa?! Sana pulang!"

Aku masih diam kemudian menunduk ingin menangis. Perlahan membalikkan badan untuk berjalan pulang. Aku terlalu takut untuk membantahnya. Selalu seperti ini sejak kelas lima sd. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyalahkan orang tuaku karena sikapku yang buruk.

Sepanjang perjalanan hatiku tidak karuan. Mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksi ibuku. Mungkin ia akan merasa terbebani nanti. Kondisi keuangan keluarga kami tidaklah stabil. Pernikahan membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Apalagi pria berjidat lebar itu sangat kaya. Mereka tidak akan pernah membuat pesta sederhana ala rakyat jelata. Keluarga kami pasti kehilangan muka jika tidak bisa menyumbang dipesta pernikahan itu. Ia pasti akan mencaciku seumur hidup.

Tidak! Lebih baik menikah dengan orang yang sederajat.

Jika ia datang lebih baik tolak saja.

Esok telah datang. Seperti janjinya melalui sms, dia datang tepat jam tujuh malam membawa serta ibunya. Kami duduk di kursi pelanggan saling berhadapan antara keluarganya dan keluargaku. Pria berjidat lebar itu hanya memiliki ibunya sebagai orang tua begitupun denganku. JaeJoong, adikku, menyiapkan air minum untuk mereka di dapur.

Mereka membicarakan tentang lamaran. Seperti dugaanku ibu terlihat terkejut kemudian menyerahkan keputusannya padaku.

Dengan takut aku berkata, "Aku tidak bisa."

Keadaan yang awalnya canggung semakin canggung karena ucapanku. Ibunya terlihat terkejut awalnya, kemudian malu dan kecewa.

"Maaf Bibi, ini semua salahku. Sebenarnya anak bibi sedang mengandung anakku." Ujar pria berjidat lebar itu lantang.

Ibuku langsung membulatkan mata dan dengan cepat melihat kearahku.

Aku kaku untuk menjawab. Ini aku berteriak bahwa semua tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan tetapi mulutku terpaksa bungkam dengan penjelasan yang si jidat lebar katakan.

"Kami melakukannya saat pulang dari reuni. Kami mabuk dan tidak sengaja melakukannya. Junsu mungkin tidak ingin memberatkanku karena saat itu kami sama-sama melakukannya tanpa sengaja tetapi aku benar-benar ingin bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula sejak lama aku mengenalnya dan ia adalah wanita yang baik. Aku menyesal untuk kelalaianku. Tolong restui pernikahan kami bibi." Ia berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badan.

Ibuku tidak bisa berkata apapun dan setelahnya ia tidak mau bicara denganku sampai aku terpaksa menikahpun –karena malu- ia tetap seperti itu.

Pernikahan kami berlangsung dengan mewah. Hotel yang mewah. Makanan yang mewah. Pakaian yang mewah dan tamu undangan yang luar biasa banyaknya. Dia mengundang semua teman sekolah kami dari sekolah dasar, menengah, atas kemudian teman kuliahnya dahulu, rekan bisnis keluarganya, pejabat dan juga artis ibu kota. Kebanyakan aku tak tahu siapa saja yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Ibu memasang senyumnya sepanjang acara tetapi tetap bersikap dingin padaku. Aku sedih. Sedikitpun tidak ada kebahagiaan saat itu tetapi aku terus tersenyum untuk membahagiakan mereka.

Untuk membiayai pernikahan ini, ibu rela menjual mas kawinnya dan mengeluarkan semua sisa asuransi jiwa ayah. Aku yakin itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk membayar sepersepuluh biaya pesta pernikahan ini. Hanya ini yang dapat keluargaku berikan.

Setelah aku menikah, aku tinggal dirumah suamiku, pria berjidat lebar itu. Ibu mertuaku yang kaya raya tidak pernah ikut campur urusan kami sedikitpun. Ia tidak menyuruhku barang sekalipun karena sudah banyak pelayan dirumah besar ini tetapi aku tahu diri karena itu, setiap pagi aku selalu membuatkannya teh sebelum pelayan membuatkannya.

Aku merasa asing disini. Suamiku langsung pergi kebandara setelah pesta pernikahan. Ia harus ke Macau untuk mengurus bisnis hiburannya dan itu membuatku agak lega karena seminggu kedepan kami tidak akan bertemu. Siang hari setelah ibu mertuaku pergi kekantornya, aku langsung pulang kerumahku dan mengambil beberapa brosur dan proposal penawaran untuk menyuplai ikan kebeberapa restoran sementara JAEJOONG berjaga di kios dan memasakkan ikan untuk para pelanggan yang ingin makan langsung ditoko. Sudah seminggu ini hanya satu toko kecil yang bersedia disuplai ikan dariku dan itupun tidak seberapa hanya 10 kilogram setiap minggunya.

Aku pulang agak malam kali ini karena harus memberitahu JAEJOONG agar menambahkan restoran dipinggir jalan kedalam restoran yang akan kami suplai stok ikan segarnya, lusa. Setelah memarkir sepedahku, aku melihat suamiku berdiri di depan rumah sambil melipat tangan. Wajahnya terlihat sekali sedang kesal. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit tajam.

Aku menundukkan kepala dihadapannya.

"Dari mana saja? Ponselmu mati atau sengaja dimatikan?!"

"Ponselku mati saat diperjalanan pulang." Jawabku jujur.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi. Siapkan air hangat!"

Aku mengangguk dan segera kekamar untuk menyiapkan air panas. Sebelum ia mandi, ia menyuruhku membuatkan makan malam. Aku tergesah kemeja makan dan disana ternyata sudah disiapkan makanan untuk kami bahkan ibu mertuaku sudah mulai makan malam. Aku mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih kemudian duduk dan menunggunya selesai mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia sudah muncul diruang makan dengan baju piamanya yang terbuat dari sutra. Ia duduk disampingku dan berdeham karena aku belum membalikkan piringnya. Buru-buru aku membalikkan piring miliknya dan mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk kemudian baru mengambil makanan untuk diriku sendiri.

Setelah makan malam, aku mandi sedangkan ia langsung duduk di meja kerjanya di depan ranjang yang hanya disekat oleh dingin buatan dari kayu ukir. Dia duduk disana berjam-jam memeriksa kertas-kertas sementara aku tertidur. Tengah malam ia membangunkanku dan meyakinkanku untuk bercinta dengannya.

Aku menurut dan itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan bercinta secara sadar. Paginya aku tersentak bangun karena merasakan sakit dipipiku. Ia marah karena aku masih tidur dan dengan membentak menyuruhku menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan. Aku hanya berpakaian seadanya. Menggunakan panjama yang berlapis bathrope agar bentuk dadaku tidak terlihat karena tidak memakai pakaian dalam. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Ia menyuruhku ini dan itu bahkan untuk mengikat sepatunya pun ia menyuruhku. Sampai-sampai piring dan gelasku masih kosong tanpa tersentuh sampai ia berangkat kerja di pagi buta.

Aku kembali tidur setelah ia pergi, tanpa sarapan dan mendapati diriku sendiri bangun saat ia pulang dari kantornya. Buru-buru aku menyiapkan air hangat dan memastikan makanan kesukaanya sudah berada di meja. Sambil menunggunya selesai mandi, aku pun mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

Setiap hari aku melayaninya dengan ketakutan. Aku takut dia mempermalukanku di depan orang lain jika aku melakukan kesalahan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan semasa kami masih sekolah dan setiap hari libur tugasku semakin berat karena 24 jam berurusan dengannya.

Suatu ketika, JaeJoong berkata bahwa ia mengenal seorang teman yang baru saja bekerja dibar pinggir jalan besar yang baru buka itu. JAEJOONG menyuruhku untuk kesana dan menawarkan ikan. Secepatnya aku menyiapkan berkas penawaran terbaik yang bisa kubuat karena aku tahu bar itu sangat berkelas dan ramai pengunjung walau baru dibuka.

Owner bar itu ternyata seorang pria muda dan tampan. Perilakunya sangat sopan dan ramah. Terkadang aku memerah saat berbicara dengannya. Ia berniat memesan ikan dalam jumlah yang banyak setiap minggunya dan menyarankanku membuat dokumen perjanjian. Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun membuat dokumen perjanjian karena selama ini permintaan hanya melalu lisan. Aku menyanggupinya. Beberapa kali aku melakukan kesalahan dalam pembuatan dokumen perjanjian sehingga aku sering kesana. Untungnya sang owner selalu memberikan bimbingannya.

Karena kesibukan membuatku terkadang tidak pulang kerumah. Aku lebih sering ke rumah lamaku. Pria berjidat lebar itu terlihat tidak suka dan saat aku pulang kerumah ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku keluar lagi. Ia pun semakin jarang pergi kekantor dan semua pekerjaan dilakukannya di rumah.

Beberapa kali Jaejoong yang menggantikanku untuk membahas kontrak dengan owner. Jaejoong memberi kabar bahwa owner akan menaikkan jumlah pasokkan ikan untuk bar miliknya yang lain. Aku sangat senang. Jika kontrak ini berjalan, Jaejoong bisa masuk Universitas.

Kontrak benar-benar berjalan. Harapanku pun terlaksana. Jaejoong sudah masuk Universitas dan ia tidak bisa sering ke pelelangan untuk membeli ikan dari para nelayan sedangkan ibuku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu karena ia sering sakit jika terlalu lama diluar.

Aku lah yang mengurus semuanya dan merekrut seorang pria untuk pengiriman barang. Sayangnya pria itu tidak kompeten karena ia baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas didaerah lain. Akhirnya aku selalu mendampinginya untuk bulan pertama ia bekerja.

Hal itu ternyata menyulut amarah pria berjidat lebar itu. Pernah saat kami selesai mengantar pesanan ikan segar dari sebuah kafe, ia langsung menarikku ditengah jalan dan memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya. Pegawaiku berusaha menolong tetapi ia tersungkur jatuh setelah menerima pukulan dipipi. Di mobil aku berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia membentak dengan kasar agar aku segera memasang setbelt. Mobilpun berjalan dengan sangat cepat kembali kerumah.

Dia membanting pintu kamar dan memarahiku seperti orang kesetanan. Ucapannya sangat pedas dan menyakitkan. Biasanya aku tahan karena terbiasa tetapi kali ini ia sudah keterlaluan. Aku menangis sambil menundukkan kepala. Seminggu ini dia tidak mengubrisku. Sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada. Aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku memasok ikan kebeberapa tempat.

Hubungan pernikahan kami yang seumur jagung ini pun sudah menunjukkan keretakannya. Aku sibuk, begitupun dia. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan sejak saat itu dan aku menemukannya berada di bar saat aku mengantarkan pesanan ikan ekstra dimalam hari. Ia memasuki bar bersama beberapa wanita dan pria. Aku mengikuti tanpa sadar dan mendapatinya sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu wanita tadi. Mereka hanya tertawa-tawa. Yah tentu saja, untuk apa ke bar jika tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Sekarang aku tahu kemana ia pergi selama ini sampai tidak pulang kerumah.

Esok harinya tiba-tiba saja ia menelfonku agar mengantarkan berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya kekantor setelah beberapa hari tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku mengantarkannya tepat saat jam makan siang sambil membawakan bekal, berniat berbaikan. Sayangnya yang ku lihat bukanlah pemandangan yang kusangka. Wanita yang semalam sedang duduk di pangkuan suamiku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Rasanya sakit dan ingin menangis.

Ia langsung berdeham dan wanita itu pun turun dari pangkuannya. Aku memberikan berkas yang ia pinta dan kotak bekal makan siang kemudian pergi begitu saja. Beberapa saat aku termenung di toilet wanita setelah sejaman menangis tanpa suara. Sudah aku duga semuanya akan begini. Aku pulang kerumah dengan badan lemas.

Jika dihitung pernikahan kami belumlah genap satu tahun. Aku benci mengakuinya bahwa aku ingin bercerai. Sejak awal aku tidak bahagia. Bagaimana pendapat ibu dan Jaejoong tentang ini? Aku malu mengatakannya pada mereka. Ibu bahkan sudah menjual mas kawinnya untuk pernikahanku.

Malam ini ia pulang kerumah. Aku tetap menyediakan keperluannya tanpa disuruh. Dimeja makan, aku memberikannya jus, kopi, teh dan air putih agar ia dapat memilih sesuka hati tanpa menyuruhku bulak-balik kedapur seperti orang bodoh. Setelahnya aku tidak bisa tidur tenang.

Esok pagi entah kenapa aku ingin mengecek kondisi tubuhku. Seperti dugaanku, kondisi rahimku steril. Tidak ada satupun kehidupan disana. Aku memberanikan diri membicarakannya. Alasan kami menikahpun karena kecelakaan itu.

"Tadi pagi aku mengecek keadaanku. Kata dokter aku tidak hamil." Kataku padanya.

Dia diam saja tanpa merespon. Masih sibuk dengan berkasnya yang seperti tumpukan gunung dimeja.

"Sepasang burung dara memang terlihat indah jika berada di dalam sangkarnya tetapi jika pintu sangkarnya terbuka, apa mereka akan menjadi sepasang burung dara yang sama?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lain kali saja. Aku sedang sibuk." Ujarnya.

Setelah hari itu, aku tidak lagi kembali kerumah. Ia pun tidak mencari bahkan menelfonku sekalipun padahal sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak pulang. Aku melanjutkan hidupku dengan susah payah dan beralasan apapun agar ibu dan Jaejoong tidak curiga karena selama ini aku kembali kerumah orang tuaku.

Genap sudah dua bulan tanpa arti apapun. Aku putuskan untuk ke catatan sipil mengambil formulir perceraian dan saat yang bersamaan tiba-tiba ibu mertuaku menelfon untuk pulang karena si jidat lebar sedang sakit. Aku memutuskan pulang. Ia memang benar-benar sakit tetapi menolak dirawat dirumah sakit. Aku menjaganya semalaman sampai jatuh tertidur.

Pagi harinya, ibu mertuaku membangunkanku dan mengajak sarapan di halaman. Seharusnya ia marah karena sudah dua bulan aku tidak pulang tetapi ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Aku tahu anakku memang manja dan kekanakan tetapi laki-laki sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah dewasa. Saat pertama kali dia meminta izin untuk menikah denganmu aku sangat terkejut. Perlakuannya padamu membuatku yang seorang wanita menjadi iritasi tetapi aku hanya diam saja karena tidak ingin ikut campur rumah tangga kalian. Aku mengakui caranya mendapatkan perhatianmu sangat salah. Mungkin ini salah kami karena terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai urusan dan baru memperhatikannya ketika ia terlibat masalah sehingga ia terbiasa membuat masalah untuk mendapatkan perhatian kami. Jadi aku mohon bersabarlah padanya dan jangan lupa katakan masalah kalian padanya. Aku rasa dia akan mengerti dan berubah." Nasehat ibu mertuaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia terlalu baik untuk ukuran ibu mertua. Aku mendengarkan nasehatnya. Aku mulai kembali tinggal dirumah bersama suamiku. Perlahan kondisinya sudah agak membaik. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin makan saat aku menyuapinya. Dia malah berkata dengan tajam, kenapa aku pulang? Dan menyuruhku untuk pergi bersama laki-laki lain dan membiarkannya yang sedang sakit.

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis dan bertanya-tanya kenapa pernikahanku seperti ini? Buru-buru aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk menangis disana tetapi aku malah berbalik menghadapnya dan memaki seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini! apa salahku padamu! Sejak dulu kenapa harus aku yang menerimanya?! Aku muak! Aku ingin mati saja!" Teriakku sambil menangis. Aku pun mengambil surat perceraian dari tas dan melemparkannya diranjang. "Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kita berpisah..." Ujarku lirih.

Dia terlihat kaget melihat formulir perceraian kami. Aku yang sudah tidak tahan berbalik keluar dari kamar. Belum sampai aku membuka pintu suara dentuman berat terdengar. Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat ia tersungkur di lantai. Mungkin ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang disaat tubuhnya belum pulih. Aku berteriak meminta tolong. Beberapa saat kemudian banyak pelayan yang datang.

Dokter hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dia harus istriahat total. Tolong buat keadaan yang stabil untuknya. Aku rasa dia banyak pikiran. Aku akan menambahkan obat penurun panas diresepnya, berjaga-jaga jika panasnya kambuh dimalam hari. Aku permisi."

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas lega. Tidak enak hati melihat ibu mertuaku terlihat cemas. Ia pun tidak menyalahkanku untuk hal ini seperti yang ibu mertua dalam sinetron-sinetron.

Aku terjaga sampai pagi untuk menjaganya sekaligus mengetik laporan keuangan usaha pengiriman ikan keluarga kami. Dia bangun tepat jam 4 pagi dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Panasnya sudah turun. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Ia memegang tanganku erat-erat.

"Maaf." Ujarnya pelan. Matanya sangat merah. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan yang telah kudengar. Entah kenapa, rasanya sesak sekali disini, didada ini sesak.

Kali ini ia mulai menurut. Semua yang kukatakan padanya, ia selalu menurut. Tingkahnya semakin baik, tidak arogan dan lebih manis. Ia tidak lagi menyuruhku ini dan itu malah ia melakukan yang kulakukan dahulu padanya. Menyiapkanku air hangat untuk mandi. Menyiapkan makan malam. Aku cukup tersanjung sebagai seorang wanita dan juga istrinya.

Selesainya aku mandi, aku turun kebawah untuk makan malam. Dia sudah diruang makan bersama ibunya.

"Aku senang prilakumu sudah berubah padanya. Kau tidak lagi memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

Mereka berbicara diruang makan.

"A-aku tidak begitu. A-aku hanya bercanda, ibu." Bantahnya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya seperti yang kau lakukan pada kami tetapi kadang kau perlu memberi terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima. Bukan sebaliknya."

Aku langsung menghampiri dan percakapan mereka selesai. Aku duduk disamping si jidat lebar itu. Dia menawariku ini dan itu. Aku tidak enak dengan ibunya yang terlihat pura-pura tidak melihat kami.

"Kau mau kemana?" Si jidat itu menegurku yang keluar dari kamar selesainya makan malam.

"Aku ingin menonton tv." Jawabku. Aku berbohong. Laporan keuangan usaha keluargaku dan beberapa dokumen perjanjian belum aku buat. Aku berniat untuk mengerjakannya di bawah. Tidak enak jika harus mengerjakannya di kamar ketika ia masih ada disana. Aku takut dia mengejekku yang hanya lulusan SMA ini membuat laporan keuangan dan dokumen perjanjian. Bagaimana pun pendidikan dan pengalamannya berbeda jauh dariku.

Dia hanya mengiyakan dan kembali memeriksa dokumen miliknya.

Pagi harinya aku tidak tahu kapan aku berjalan kembali kekamar. Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku sadar siapa orang yang mengerjakan semuanya, dia si jidat lebar, suamiku. Pria itu bahkan mengganti walpaper laptop dengan foto pernikahan kami yang terlihat kaku.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya dan berfikir untuk membalas hal itu. Membuat sushi yang terlintas dipikiranku. Dia memakan semua sushi yang aku buat dengan wajah gembira sebelum pingsan dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuh yang memerah karena alergi.

Ibu mertuaku hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendecak kemudian tertawa geli.

"Dasar anak muda." Ujarnya sambil keluar dari kamar.

Aku malu untuk yang satu ini. Aku terlihat dungu. Tidak tahu jika suaminya alergi ikan mentah.

"Kau marah yah?" Dia bertanya padaku yang hanya diam saja.

"Tidak." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Iya. Kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

"Tidak apa."

Percakapan kami berhenti. Aku berbaring sambil membelakanginya. Esoknya, siang hari di rumah orang tuaku seseorang mengiri buket mawar merah besar. Aku begitu tersanjung tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kurir-kurir mengirimiku banyak bunga berbagai jenis dari anggrek, tulip dan yang paling membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah sebuah rangkaian bunga besar yang biasa digunakan untuk ucapan selamat pembukaan toko baru bertuliskan maaf.

Jaejoong menggodaku begitupun dengan ibu yang anehnya terlihat berbunga-bunga. Iapun repot-repot memasakan makanan untuk dibawa pulang.

Seperti wanita pada umumnya, aku begitu bahagia. Aku pulang saat makan malam dan tidak ku sangka meja makan terdengar riuh dengan celotehan wanita cantik yang pernah kupergoki duduk dipangkuan si jidat lebar. Mulut ini terpaksa tersenyum. Ibu mertuaku terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Aku merasa tersaingi dan jujur aku cemburu.

Wanita itu adalah teman baik keluarga si jidat lebar. Dia sudah berulang kali menginap dirumah ini lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Ayah wanita itu dan ayah si jidat lebar adalah rekan bisnis sebelum keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku merasa seperti berada dilingkaran yang salah ketika mereka berkumpul. Beberapa hari ini rumah terasa lebih ramai karena wanita itu tinggal disana. Sudah seminggu dia disana dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang keberatan kecuali aku.

Interaksi si jedat lebar dan wanita itu sangat dekat. Mereka tertawa bersama yang tidak pernah bisa kami lakukan sampai saat ini. Hati ini terasa sakit dan sesak. Terkadang aku menangis dikamar mandi. Setelah puas menangis aku keluar dari kamar, berniat menyibukkan diri sendiri mengantar ikan tetapi belum sampai aku keluar dari rumah, kulihat sijidat lebar sedang saling menyuapi di ruang depan seakan mengejekku yang sedang melihat mereka.

Aku kesal. Aku terlihat seperti wanita gila ketika menonjok hidung suaminya sendiri. Dia langsung pingsan dilantai dengan hidung yang mimisan.

Keadaan tiba-tiba panik. Aku hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu meningat kejadian saat kelas lima sd. Buku catatanku hilang begitu saja padahal aku yakin sudah meletakkannya di ransel. Pak guru membuatku malu dan menyuruhku berdiri diluar sambil menenteng ember yang penuh air sampai jam istirahat tiba. Aku yang terkenal sebagai anak paling rajin saat itu merasa begitu malu. Setelah mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dikantor guru saat itu, tiba-tiba dia datang dan mengejek ku sambil memamerkan buku pr ku. Dia berkata aku harus memohon dan harus mengerjakan pr nya sampai naik kelas. Tentu saja aku marah dan tidak mau. Kami bertengkar. Karena kesal aku menonjok hidungnya.

Saat itulah semua orang menyalahkanku karena menjadi gadis liar yang sulit dikendalikan. Ayahku yang bekerja pada ayahnya terpaksa berlutut meminta maaf. Aku menyesal karena sikap burukku semua orang menyalahkan orang tuaku.

Sekarang semua kembali terjadi. Aku malu pada ibunya juga wanita itu. Aku kembali kekamar. Mereka semua tersenyum maklum dan agak menggoda.

"Aduh, dasar anak muda." Ibu mertuaku terkikik geli dan buru-buru keluar kamar bersama wanita itu yang juga tidak berhenti tertawa.

Aku hanya duduk di samping ranjang dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh si jidat lebar, suamiku. Dia tersenyum menggoda. Hidungnya yang merah sudah disumbat oleh kapas.

"Aku senang kamu cemburu."

Aku diam saja sambil menundukkan kepala. Tanganku ia cium.

"Itu artinya kau menyukaikukan?" Ia tertawa. "...Aku pun begitu."

Ini terasa aneh. Wanita itu bercerita bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan suamiku. Mereka adalah sepupu dan ia sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Si jidat lebar terlalu resah dan merasa tidak aman dalam hubungan pernikahan kami. Sejak dulu si jidat lebar begitu menyukaiku yang saat itu tinggal di samping rumah besarnya tetapi begitu malu untuk mendekat. Caranya menjahiliku hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang besar tetapi sayangnya itu malah terasa keterlaluan. Ia pun ingin membangun hubungan denganku sebagai pria yang telah dewasa tetapi sepertinya usaha itu terasa sia-sia. Aku terlihat acuh, terlebih aku yang meminta perceraian. Hingga ia bertingkah seperti ini, membuatku cemburu dan semua sukses karena aku berhasil memukul hidungnya.

Hubungan kamipun mulai berubah. Ia dengan jelas menunjukkan rasa cemburunya padaku terlebih sikap overprotekttif-nya yang kadang membuatku jengah.

"Junsu! Biar aku yang mengantar ikan. Kaukan sedang hamil!"

Tamat


End file.
